How Low Can You Go?
by Mylipslikesuggax
Summary: Karen wants Ricky to love her. Consequences are heading her way.


**Authors Note: **Hey people! My name is Arianna and this one of my first Fan Fictions. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any stupid mistakes I make with grammar or spelling. I'm not that uh…good at that stuff but of course please enjoy reading this story! Thanks a bunch!

Chapter 1

"Tonight was fun," I said as I walked up the steps to my Mom's house and then turned around and faced Ricky. His brown hair hung a little over his eyes. It was amazingly…uh…HOT. Ricky grinned showing off his million-dollar smile. My heart fell. Ricky and I just went on a double date with my friend Nancy Dawes and her current "man-candy" (Credit to Nancy!) Tommy. It was a lot of fun. Ricky is my current "man-candy" and I absolutely adore him. We once got married in like 2nd grade or whatever. But now, were serious.

"I really like you Karen" Ricky said and leaned into kiss me. I leaned in and kissed him. The kiss last for a few seconds and then I felt his tongue poke into me. I followed my tongue with his. He placed his hands on my hips. All of a sudden, the door opened. I gasped and pulled away. I saw my Mom. My eyes widen. She did not look pleased. "Uh, Hi Mrs. Eagle" Ricky nervously said. "I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow Karen" He quickly said and then rushed down the steps and walked off.

"Goodbye Ricky" My mom said sharply and then looked back at me. She raised her eyebrow. "Did you have fun with Ricky?" My mom asked in an annoying tone that made my want to scream. I knew she was upset with me because she saw me making out with Ricky. She just didn't understand I'm 14 and old enough to be doing this type of stuff. I mean Nancy and Tommy have gone farther then Ricky and I have.

"Yes" I said not making eye contact. I sighed and then walked into the house. My mom followed me. I looked back at her and gave her a look. "I really wish I could stay and chat but I have to get to sleep. I'm going to the mall tomorrow with Hannie and Ricky and I need my sleep!" I said cheerfully. My mom gave me a stern look that made me shiver. I knew I was in for it.

"Karen, next time you plan on making out with your boyfriend please do not do it on the front steps of this house!" She said. "I understand you like Ricky and such but I do not want you kissing him near this house. You know how Seth feels about you dating guys and it would be surely awful if he caught you with Ricky" She sharply informed me. "Luckily, Seth is sleeping" She added in.

Seth is my annoying stepfather who has tons of boy-rules and shit. It's totally un-fair but luckily my Mom understands. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. My mom nodded and then I walked up the stairs. I walked down the hallway and into my utterly amazing room. Well, not really. I checked my phone. I had a text message from Ricky. It read:

Ricky(:, My love 3 – Shit! We got caught! I wasn't even finished yet. Oh well, tomorrow I'll finish I'll pick you up around 12 tomorrow and oh yeah, wear that yummy lip-gloss again!

I giggled at the adorable message and texted back quickly.

Karen – Alrigth Ricky! Haha. I love you!

I sent the message and put my phone down. Since before I was caught in annoying Mom drama I HAVE to tell you about myself.

My name is Karen Brewer and I'm 14. I attend SMS. I use to have dirty blonde hair but I dyed it dark brown. I have blue eyes, I use to wear glasses but know I wear contact lenses. I have two families. Yes, my parents are divorced. My dad sides there is too many people to name. Elizabeth, Nannie, Kristy, Charlie, Sam, David Michael, and of course Emily Michelle. My other house is just Andrew, Mom, Seth, and I. David Michael is my age also. Andrew is 12. Charlie and Sam still live at my Dad's house. Sad, right? There 26 and Michelle is 10. She admires me, which I love. Kristy is 21 and is attending college for uh…I don't know. But whatever. That's my crazy family that I'm supposed to love…He He. Just kidding.

I fell back onto my bed and rolled over and checked the time. It was 10:30. I rolled back over and touched my lips. I could feel Ricky's lips still on them. Then all of a sudden I thought of someone who makes me mad, really mad. Annoying Pamela Harding, I have hated her since 2nd grade. She is a slut. A dirty slut. Actually is a whore. A dirty whore slut face. It's gross looking at her. She has her lip pierced and her hair is blue, pink, and brown. She usually wears mini-skirts and knee-high sockets. She enjoys being a slut, seriously. She is a flirt also; she flirts with every single guy in the world. She has an annoying laugh also. I really hate Pamela. Leslie and Jannie are her best friends. They look and act exactly like Pamela.

I brushed the thoughts away from my head and rested my head on my pillow. I shut my eyes and let myself fall into a deep slumber…very deep.

My alarm clock buzzed 2 hours before Ricky was suppose to be picking me up and 1 hour before Hannie was suppose to come over. I sat up and checked my phone. I had no new messages. I huffed and got out of bed. I had a such a bed head. I walked over to closet and thought. I needed to pick out something sexy for Ricky. I didn't want to look like a Pamela slut so I chose a pair of skinny jeans matched with a black and white tank top. They made my boobs stick out more, which Ricky loves. He even told me. Once again, I am not a whore! Pamela is! Haha. I slipped my black and white Ed Hardy's on and decided I would straighten my hair today. My hair is pretty much dead from the constant straighten and all but I don't care. I put a little eyeliner and some eyeshadow.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was pretty short with a slim body. I was skinny and was glad. I grabbed my coach bag and stuffed random crap I didn't need to put in it and left my room. I walked down the stairs to find Mom and Seth were drinking coffee and eating pancakes. It smelled amazing. "Where's Andrew?" I asked sitting down. Usually, Andrew is up early and first one eating breakfast.

"He went to Jake's house, it's his birthday," My mom answered getting up. "Would you like Pancakes?" My mom asked walking over the stove and began to make some pancakes for me. I sighed. "Sure" I answered and then glared at Seth. I really do not like him that much. He can be sort of mean. I just have to grin and bear it. It's sucks. I rolled eyes at him when he turned around.

My mom soon placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I smelled the goodness and ate those pancakes up. My mom smiled and then sat down and started to read the newspaper. This is how breakfast usually goes; my mom serves everyone and then reads the newspaper. When I finished up, I wiped my mouth and got up. Hannie was supposed to be coming over in a few minutes.

"Karen, I believe you forgot to ask something," Seth said raising an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. "May I be excused?" I asked in a moody tone. Seth frowned and then nodded. He is a pain. I love my Dad way more then that guy. I pushed my chair and walked upstairs and checked my cell phone. I had no messages. I sighed, I was a wee disappointed Ricky didn't text me. Oh well.

2 minutes later the doorbell rang. I heard my Mom greet Hannie and then I heard footsteps come up the stairs. Hannie entered my room. I stared at her. Hannie had dyed her black and she had purple streaks in her. "Hey! Like my hair?" Hannie excitedly said. I stared at her more. She looked different. She use to have brown hair but now she looked Goth. I exhaled and jumped off my bed. "Hannie! I _love_ it" I lied. Her hair was so effin' ugly. EW. She grinned.

"Thanks Karen" She said and then sat on my bed. I studied her for a moment and looked away. I could bare to look at my best friend with that hair. "I think I want my nose pierced" Hannie said out of random. I looked at her. A nose piercing? Mom and Seth would never let me to do that, not that I would want to of course. "That would look awesome!" I said trying to encourage her. Hannie smiled. "When is Ricky's mom coming to pick us up?" Hannie asked. "In a few minutes" I answered. "How far have you gone with him anyways?" Hannie asked jumping off my bed.

I stared at her for a second and then looked away. "Well, we kind of made out last night" I said fiddling with a piece of my hair. Hannie squealed. "Oh my gosh! Lucky you! He's absolutely gorgeous" Hannie said smiling. I looked at her and smiled. "I'm guessing your going to give him a BJ soon, Am I correct?" Hannie asked me and then winked. I gasped. "Whoa Hannie, I'm only 14, not 24" I said. A blowjob? That seemed pretty disgusting to me.

Hannie raised her eyebrow. "Well, Nancy gave one to Tommy and now Tommy is in love with her, Don't you want Ricky to love you?" Hannie asked me. "He does love me though," I nervously said. "He always says he loves me," I added in. "He will love you even more if you did for him, Guys LOVE it when girls give them BJ's. Pamela has done it to like a zillion guys, that's why so many of them love her," Hannie said. I rolled my eyes. "Pamela is a freakin' whore. I don't want to be like her. She's gross," I said. Did she really have to bring up Pamela? Hannie shrugged her shoulders. "I think you should, if you really want him to like you" She softly said. I thought for a second. Was Hannie right? Would Ricky dump me for a girl who would do that for him? No. I can't let Ricky go.

All of a sudden, I heard a car beep. I peered outside and saw Ricky's moms mini van. "He's here!" I said and then jumped up from my bed. I started my way out and Hannie followed. We went downstairs. "Bye Mom! Bye Seth!" I called out to the two who were still sitting at the table. "Bye!" Hannie added in and then we rushed outside. I saw Ricky sitting in the front. I smiled. He smiled back. He looked so HOT today. We went inside the car and took off.


End file.
